1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel having an improved and more easily manufactured an array substrate and a color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly providing the liquid crystal display panel with light. The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixels each of which includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor switches the pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode which faces a common electrode arranged on the color filter substrate. The pixel electrode receives the pixel voltage from the drain electrode of the thin film transistor. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer having color pixels corresponding to the pixels.
The array substrate and the color filter substrate include a plurality of thin layers each which is patterned through an etching process using a mask. As a result, number of the masks increases in accordance with the increase in the number of thin layers, so that a manufacturing cost and a process complexity increase.